More Than Rainbows
by Doomed to be Uke
Summary: Judai wants to know how much Johan loves him. And Johan's answer is more than simple. Johan x Judai AKA Jesse x Jaden SHOUNEN AI! VERY fluffy! Please R&R!


Title: "More Than Rainbows"

Author: Vanilla

Rating: G

Pairing: Johan x Judai (Jesse x Jaden)

Genre: Romance and extreme fluff.

A/N: Wow, this is my very first Spiritshipping ficcy!! To be perfectly honest with you this isn't one of my FAVORITE couples, but I kinda like it. So because there are about 1616712617276188881818181 fans for it out there, I thought I'd go and add to the Spiritshipping fanfiction. XD Anyway!! There's this children's book called "I Love You More Than Rainbows" and because Johan likes rainbows a little more than a boy should…I thought it would be cute if he said something like that to someone. And that is how I came up with this idea!

Warnings: This fanfic contains **SHOUNEN-AI** (BOY x BOY relationship)!!! Don't like it, don't read, 'nuff said. Also, there MAY be some slight OOC-ness because I like playing Judai more cutesy than he actually he is.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX…but oh GOD I wish I did.

---

"JOHAN-KUN!!" Squealed Judai as he tackled Johan, wrapping his arms around the boy in a tight hug. He then giggled, "Weren't expecting me, huh? I got you!!" Johan made a slight sound in surprise and couldn't help but fall backwards with the other boy's sudden weight on him. But soon after he too laughed, and sat up, hugging Judai and in turn holding him on his lap. "Hah, yeah you did!" Johan said while grinning. "I like being surprised by my Judai-chan!"

Judai giggled again and then leaned in, kissing his boyfriend on the cheek. After smiling happily for a few moments he paused, "Johan-kun…how much do you love me?"

Johan, who wasn't expecting such a random question, simply just stared at the brunette for a moment. He patted Judai on the head while smiling, "Aaw, c'mon!! You know how much I love you!!"

Judai pouted as soon as Johan refused to answer the question, and then quickly shook his head, looking up at Johan with big brown eyes. "Nu uh!! I wanna hear it from you!"

Johan sighed and then giggled, kissing Judai on the forehead. Judai acted like such a child at times…and once he got an idea into his stubborn little head, he would keep going at it until it worked out. But that was one of the things that made Judai Yuki so adorable…and it was one of the things that made Johan love him so much.

He smiled sweetly at his little love, "Well…it's an easy question! I love you more than everything!" Judai blinked up at him and then tilted his head to the side questioningly. "Eeeeverything?" He asked. Johan nodded. But Judai wasn't satisfied, "Like what?"

Johan paused for a moment to think, "Hmmm…well let's see…I love you more than…candy!" Judai's eyes lit up at that, "All candies?" He asked. Johan smiled and nodded. "All candies." "Even chocolate?" Judai asked, not sounding convinced. Johan couldn't help but giggle, "Yup! Even more than chocolate!!"

Judai smiled to himself and blushed only slightly, his eyes glistening happily. "Johan loves Judai more than all the candies…" He whispered to himself. But just then he looked back up at Johan, his whole expression seeming to be lit up with happiness. "But Judai loves Johan more than THAT!! I love you more than every piece of candy in the world and even more than cookies and pocky added to that!"

Johan giggled at Judai's cuteness, and then put his hand to his chin as if he was in deep thought. "Well than I better find something better to compare my love to…because I still love you more!" Judai nodded excitedly, "Uh huh, do it, do it!! Because I really wanna know!!"

Johan was silent for a while as he thought of a comparison, but then smiled when he thought of one. "Well I also love you more than puppies!!" Judai giggled, "But puppies are so adorable and cuddly!!" Johan quickly nodded in agreement, "They are!! But you're even _cuter_ and _cuddlier _than they are!!"

Judai paused, "But…what about bunnies and kittens? They're cute and cuddly too…" Johan simply smiled, "So? You're better than all of them!! I love you more than any cute little animal!!"

Judai still didn't seem convinced. "That doesn't matter!! Because I love you more than any cute animal, anything cute in the world, and even more than every cute little uke boy out there!!!!" Johan's eyes widened slightly, "Whoaaa, that's really a lot!!" Judai smiled happily, feeling proud of himself. "It sure is!! You're gonna have to think of something better than that, Johan-kun, because so far it sure doesn't seem like you love me more than 'everything'…" He pouted cutely, looking up at Johan with big eyes, acting like he was sad.

Johan twitched at Judai's cuteness, and couldn't help but hug him close for a moment and kiss him lightly on the lips. After letting go of him, he finally came up with the perfect thing to say that would fully describe his love for Judai. Staring down into Judai's chocolate brown eyes, Johan couldn't help but smile. "You could bet on anything that I love you more than everything, Judai, and do you want to know why?" Judai smiled too because he saw his lover smiling, "Then why?" He asked innocently.

"Because…" Johan started to say with a grin. "I even love you more than rainbows." He poked Judai's cheek. Judai's eyes widened in amazement, "More than…_rainbows_?" Johan nodded in confirmation. "Sure do!! And that means more than any rainbow we could ever see in the sky, the ones you see when you hold a hose up to the sun, any pretty drawing of a rainbow, gay pride flags, and even the Rainbow Dragon! THAT'S how much I love you!!!"

Judai started to blush slightly, as he stared at Johan for a long time. After a very long pause, Judai's eyes lit up as he threw his arms around Johan tightly, hugging himself to his chest. "WOW, YOU REALLY _DO_ LOVE ME MORE THAN EVERYTHING!!!" Johan laughed, and rubbed Judai's back. He smiled down at him, his emerald eyes sparkling. "I told you!!" He said in a singsong voice.

Blushing again, Judai started to lean up so their lips were just inches apart. He smiled cutely at Johan. "And I love you just as much." He leaned in a little more, and they kissed softly for a moment before Johan broke the kiss, kissing Judai on his cheek and then forehead.

"But I'll still love you more."

-END-


End file.
